


Hearts Dotted on Your Cheeks

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: F/F, rated teen cause mal says Fuck, what do i tag this powers au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: i wrote a fic a while ago where molly has prophetic dreams about camp so heres the mal version of that but iinstead of getting dreams about the future she can just tell how in love people are and shes is Here for it.
Relationships: Mal/Molly (Lumberjanes), but only like a little bit - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hearts Dotted on Your Cheeks

The first time Mal noticed the hearts that dotted everyone’s face, she was still young. Maybe 5 or 6, sitting at her grandma’s house holding a drum. She noticed her mom had hearts peppered across her face, some faded and some broken, her grandma had more.  
She pointed at the hearts, she asked what they were. Mal’s mom and grandma thought she was playing games, but she kept going, kept insisting they were there, couldn’t they see their own hearts on their faces?  
Mal decided that her mom started to believe her when Mal started talking about a bigger heart, on her left cheek under her eye, how it was faded, a lot, but big and broken. Mal didn’t know why it was her talking about that heart that told her mom she wasn’t lying, Mal didn’t ask.

.

When Mal reached middle school she already knew that no one else could see the hearts on everyone’s faces, and by the time she found herself sitting in the percussion section of middle school band she knew what each heart meant.  
If the heart was bright and colorful, it was new, someone just fell in love, Mal noticed that one when her aunt started talking about her new girlfriend.  
If the heart wasn’t as bright, but still bold and easily seen, it was a sign of long love, Mal learned that from hearing her grandma talk about Mal’s grandpa, one she never met.  
If the heart was faded, away in the background, Mal knew it usually meant a crush, someone a person was starting to get feelings for, or a love that simply faded away, a lot of people had those hearts.  
If a heart was broken, it was obvious, someone had their heart shattered by someone they loved, Mal knew that just by looking at them, her friends didn’t even have to say why they were crying, Mal knew by looking at them.  
Mal didn’t know why a lot of kids didn’t have any hearts, well, most kids, and she didn’t know why she didn’t have any hearts.

.

And then middle school and high school started.  
Mal noticed people getting new hearts fast, sometimes, and slower sometimes, a lot of hearts were faded, Mal cringed when she saw a couple where one had a colorful bright heart and the other had a faded heart.  
It was also during middle and high school that Mal learned one important thing, she could see the hearts that dotted everyone’s cheeks, and everyone could see Mal’s.  
They all thought she just constantly got tattoos on her face, some teachers would glare at her but Mal was okay in all subjects, except history, so they couldn’t really do anything.  
And her history teacher was a cool guy with a dragon tattoo snaking up his arm, so he didn’t judge.  
Only Mal’s mom knew what the hearts really were until her friends started to ask about them, and Mal told them, and Mal told them all the hearts on their cheeks. Her friends were amazed and would come to Mal for relationship advice on boyfriends and girlfriends alike, some of them would come to gossip, which Mal also provided.  
It was a little bit harder to date people, Mal didn’t care too much but a lump still formed in her throat when she or an ex-girlfriend got a broken heart on their face. 

.

Mal picked up her bag and wandered through the wave of people entering the Penny Crumpet whatever camp for hardcore lady types. Some were hugging and talking with family and friends, some were crying, and some were like Mal, just stepping out of a car and walking off into camp. She started looking at all the hearts across everyone’s cheeks, counting some, and just watching others, just staring off and walking towards the cabins-  
“Oof!”  
Mal found herself suddenly on the ground, dazed, and next to a very pretty blonde girl.  
“Oh, fuck I’m sorry I was not paying attention to where I was going,” Mal said, sitting up and looking down at the girl, 2 hearts.  
The girl just stared up at Mal for a moment, stunned, before talking, “Uh, yeah no its okay I, probably also should have been paying attention.”  
Mal smiled and stood up, grabbing one of the girl’s bags before reaching her hand out to her, “Name’s Mal, I’m headed to Roanoke cabin, you?”  
“Molly,” The girl said, grabbing Mal’s hand, “And I’m also in Roanoke! What coincidence we happened to run into each other, literally.”  
Mal laughed as she pulled Molly up off the ground, “That means we can walk to the cabin together!”  
Molly smiled brightly and nodded, Mal counted 3 hearts on her cheek.  
It was going to be a good summer. 

**Author's Note:**

> hm guess i shhould redo the ending of my molly fic and also write about the other roanokes


End file.
